


Christmas Eve Date

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [7]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, F/M, Smut, cute but hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Rafael and Olivia go on a date on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Christmas Eve Date

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 18 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

Rafael is lying on the couch when Olivia returns from putting Noah to bed, the closer and closer it got to Christmas the harder it was to get the boy to go to sleep. Both Rafael and Olivia found his excitement adorable, but it had been a long week, and they hadn’t spent much time alone together in the last few weeks. Olivia was starting to miss him even though they slept in the same bed every night, between their jobs they hadn’t gotten up or gone to bed at the same for far too long.

His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn’t sleeping, there were too many lines on his forehead. Olivia walked closer to the couch placing a knee between his legs. She could see a smile twitching at his lips, but he didn’t let it grow just yet. He’d taken his waistcoat and tie off earlier in the evening, his white shirt sleeves had been rolled up to his elbows and his top three buttons had been undone. The beard he had been growing in for the winter was already surprisingly thick, grey becoming more prominent every time he trimmed it. Like the rest of his appearance, the beard was cared for expertly: he trimmed it regularly, and used products to keep it nice and soft, which Olivia appreciated.

Olivia leaned down bracing her hand on the armrest next to his head, her hand coming up to smooth the lines on his forehead, laughing quietly when he leans into the touch.

“Keep doing that and I’ll be asleep in minutes,” he warns, opening his eyes, Olivia trails her hand down his cheek to his beard. “That’s not any better,” he groans, turning his face into her palm.

One of his hands reaches out to her stomach, his knuckles gently stroking it through her thin shirt. “Keep doing that and you won’t be getting any sleep any time soon,” she teases him back, knowing full well neither of them has the energy for sex tonight.

Rafael’s other hand comes up to pull her body down on to his, his arms wrapping around her waist to keep her from falling off the couch. Olivia rests her elbow next to his head on the arms rest to prop herself up. Her free hand sliding down his neck on his collarbone, playing with the buttons on his shirt before slipping her hand just inside the material on his chest.

“As much as I would love to ravage you in our bed, I don’t think I have the energy,” he quips back, a soft smile on his face.

Olivia kisses him sweetly in response, feeling him hum into the kiss, his hands trailing slowly up and down her back.

“I had a call from my mother this morning,” he says, his voice becoming heavy with sleep, but it wasn’t slurring yet, so Olivia doesn’t have to worry about him falling asleep.

“How is she?” Olivia responds, moving her arm to lay her head next to his, her now free hand starting to play with his hair.

“She’s fine, busy with the school holidays coming up but she was wondering what we were doing for Christmas eve. Well, I say ‘wonder’ she offered to babysit Noah if we wanted to have a night out, especially because she was coming over Christmas morning anyway.”

Olivia thinks it over, it would probably be their only chance for date night until after Christmas, and it would be nice to be able to go out and have some of their own Christmas fun without having to worry about Noah.

“I like the idea of date night, and I think Noah would like to spend some time with your mother,” she answers, smiling at the thought of Lucia and Noah. “I think she also just wants to spend some time with her grandson,” Olivia adds, watching the smile on his face widen.

“Does that make me daddy?” He teases, and Olivia can’t resist her response.

“Yes, Papi.” Olivia laughs when she hears his responding growl.

* * *

Olivia is still getting ready when she hears a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Rafael shouts through the door.

“Hola Mami,” he says, taking his mother’s coat and hanging it on one of the pegs by the door.

“Mijo, you look handsome,” Lucia leans in to allow her son to kiss her on the cheek, before brushing past him to find Noah sitting on the carpet with his toys.

“Aby,” Noah shouts, and Rafael smiles at the boys attempt to say Abuelita.

Olivia had been encouraging Noah to pick up other languages, Rafael helps the boy with Spanish while Olivia is beginning to try French with him.

Rafael leaves his mother and son to catch up with each other while he checks on Olivia, walking into the room his breath leaves him at the sight of her. A black dress clinging to her waist before flowing out, a plunging neckline leaving his mouth dry, he stands just inside the door unable to move. Olivia turns to face him.

“Too much?” She asks at his startled expression, that seems to pull him out of whatever thoughts were spiralling inside his head.

Striding across the floor Rafael cups her face kissing her passionately and Olivia quickly realises exactly what had been going through his head.

“If you’re not careful, we won’t make our reservation,” she says against his lips.

Rafael kisses her again before pulling away entirely, “Mi Amor, you look gorgeous.”

“So, do you, you know that suit is my favourite.”

Rafael grins at that. It’s the reason why he chose it. He has come to be very aware of Olivia’s preferences on his clothing, taking the opportunity on date nights to cater his appearance to her liking.

“I know, are you ready?” He asks, looking her up and down once again.

“Almost,” Olivia replies, grabbing her heels for the night and Rafael leaves the room to grab their coats.

Lucia is now sitting on the couch with Noah in her lap still yammering away at his grandmother. When Olivia walks out of the bedroom, Rafael helps her with her coat before putting on his own and double-checking he has his phone and wallet.

“Are we getting a goodbye, mijo?” Rafael asks.

Noah jumps out of his grandmother’s lap and leaps into Rafael’s arms. Hugging the boy tightly before passing him over to Olivia.

“Be good for, Abuelita. You’ll be in bed when we get back so we will see you in the morning, okay sweet boy?” Olivia kisses his forehead, tapping her cheek for him to kiss her as well.

“I will, and then tomorrow we can open presents?” Noah asks, a cheeky smile on his face.

“Yes, sweet boy. We can open presents tomorrow.”

Olivia places him back down onto the floor, Lucia gets up to kiss them both telling Olivia how beautiful she looks.

“We’ll try not to be too late,” Olivia promises, but Lucia waves off her promise.

“You need not worry; I will also be in my bed when you come home…with earplugs.” She adds making both Olivia and Rafael choke, Rafael recovers quicker.

“Mami!” He scolds; however, the effect is lost by his blushing face.

“Oh mijo, I’m not naïve, I know you aren’t waiting for marriage,” Lucia adds and neither Rafael nor Olivia is able to respond to that.

Before his mother can say anything else, Rafael ushers Olivia out the apartment and neither of them speaks until they are walking the few blocks to the restaurant.

“Sometimes I wonder if my mother enjoys embarrassing me or if she just can’t help herself,” Rafael jokes, pulling Olivia closer into his side as he does so.

“It’s probably both,” Olivia jokes back.

* * *

They have dinner at a nice Italian restaurant recommended by Carisi before heading over to the Christmas market. As its Christmas Eve, the street is packed with tourists, but Olivia enjoys being pressed against Rafael as they manoeuvre their way through the crowds, stopping at various stalls of candles, and food, and other festive gifts.

By the time they are headed home, Olivia is pleasantly buzzed from mulled wine, they got to keep them warm while they walked home. Her feet are sore from the heels, but she can’t bring herself to regret wearing them from the looks Rafael keeps giving her legs when she pulled in front of him in the crowds.

By the time they get home, Rafael has already begun to get a bit handsy. His hand trailing from her lower back to her ass as they walk into the elevator.

Once the door closes, he’s on her, his mouth kissing her breathless. Walking her back against the wall of the lift, his hands undoing the buttons of her jacket before sliding inside to grip her ass and pull her body closer. Olivia can’t help moaning into his mouth nipping his bottom lip, in a way she knows he likes, the resulting moan proving her theory.

The doors open before he can kiss his way down her neck and he takes he hand to pull her down the hallway to their apartment, their home. The reminder giving him a thrill down his spine.

They try to be quiet when they enter, but the occasional stumble to kick off shoes and remove coats, leaves them giggling like children. By the time they get to their bedroom, they are breathless, and their clothing rumpled.

The temptation to let their lust take over is heavy but Rafael gets a hold of himself, when Olivia grasps his shoulders, he pulls away slightly. Olivia looks confused so he elaborates.

“We have time,” he kisses her lips. “I want to take my time with you,” he finishes, trailing wet kisses down to her neck, biting softly at the skin there.

Olivia moans softly, and runs her hands down his chest, slowly taking care to release the buttons of his shirt before pushing it off his shoulders. Rafael moves to stand behind her, pulling down the zipper of her dress. The fabric drops to the floor and he can’t stop himself from moaning at the sight, red lingerie covering the minimum requirement of its purpose. Rafael latches his mouth onto the junction of Olivia’s shoulder and neck, flattening one hand on her stomach pulling her into him, the other sliding up to cup a breast, his fingers pinching the nipple until Olivia gasps loudly in the otherwise quiet room.

Olivia closes her eyes, focusing on the feeling of his hands on her body, the feeling of him pressed against her back. She can feel the bulge in his trousers against the swell of her ass and she grinds back against him, making him bite down harder than intended, his tongue soothing the mark.

Olivia takes the opportunity to twist out of his arms pushing him backwards towards the bed until he is forced to sit. She straddles his lap grinding down on to him and she feels the growl in his chest more than she hears it.

“You’re still wearing too many clothes…Papi,” she takes a chance with the term, having never used it in this setting but it’s the right decision.

Before she can take it back Olivia is thrown onto her back, bouncing in the centre of the bed as Rafael strips of his socks and trousers before climbing up her body, hot open-mouthed kisses trailing the way from her thigh to underneath her jaw before capturing her mouth again. His tongue sliding across hers lowly and deeply until she can taste the wine they had.

“Say it again,” he breathes against her lips, and she does.

“Please Papi, I need you.” Olivia has never begged her partners before nor has she ever used the terms papi or daddy.

She had never understood the appeal, but with Rafael the rules are different, everything with him is different; better. He knows her body better than any man before him, he takes his time to make sure she’s ready, and when they have the time, he truly takes the time to kiss every inch of her skin, leaving marks her clothes will hide.

Before Olivia can fall too far into her thoughts, she feels the clasp of her bra being undone. His mouth giving each breast the attention he feels it deserves until they are hard and sensitive in the warm air of the bedroom. He trails lower until his tongue laving the skin of her stomach, the sensation making the coil inside her begin to tighten. Olivia scratches her nails across his scalp before grasping his hair, pushing him down. He looks up to her with a wicked grin and the anticipation she feels doubles.

His beard feels soft against her inner thighs as he nips small marks into the sensitive skin, soothing each one with his tongue.

Rafael eyes the final material covering and can’t resist kissing her covered core. He takes the material of her underwear between his teeth and pulls it down her legs before pushing them apart, using his shoulders to keep her spread before him. The little light in the room is enough for him to see that she is already glistening, her folds wet. He meets Olivia’s eyes again and he can see her blown pupils even from where he is. Maintaining eye contact, he blows cool air over her and feels her thighs twitch in an attempt to close.

Olivia has to scold herself when his mouth finally makes contact with her naked centre, moaning loudly before she remembers they are not alone. Rafael doesn’t seem to mind, however, as his mouth works her until she is no longer able to stop herself. Instead, she grabs a pillow to hold over her face, Rafael keeps going. Switching between sucking, licking and biting it doesn’t take long before it’s too much and she shakes through her orgasm, the pillow doing a terrible job of muffling the sounds she’s releasing. Rafael continues until she pulls his head away by his hair, the touch becoming too much.

Rafael then slides off the bed to remove his boxers before climbing back on top of her, his bare chest pressing against her breasts, removing the pillow from her grasp, kissing her open and dirty, and she is unable to think of anything but him.

Olivia loops her arms around his shoulders, spreading her legs for him to settle fully between, the weight of his length against her lower stomach.

“Please, I’m ready,” she moans.

Rafael doesn’t answer, instead, he positions himself before slowly pushing in, Olivia’s legs wrap around his hips, pulling him in until he’s completely surrounded by her heat.

He lets her adjust, taking a moment to lay kisses across her eyes cheeks and when she kisses his mouth; he knows she’s ready.

Slowly he withdraws before thrusting forward, his movements slow but hard. Olivia can already feel her second orgasm on its way just by the way his girth stretches her, she feels full in the best way. Like promised, Rafael takes his time, building her up before slowing to an almost stop until she’s no longer on the edge and starting again.

After a while she can no longer construct words, everything in her is focused on the edge he won’t push her over. Every sound is a moan ripped from her throat, and he’s clearly on the same page, sweat building on the skin, making them slide together more and more easily. His mouth switches between dominating her mouth, tasting her tongue, nipping her lips until they’re raw and sucking kisses into her neck.

Every sensation tightening the coil inside of her only this time he doesn’t slow down, every thrust getting harder and faster until finally, he pushes her over the edge as he buries his face in her neck. She clenches down on him, gripping him like a vice and pulling his hair until he follows her over.

All she can see is white light, every millimetre of her skin is burning with pleasure, and it takes a while for her to come back to herself. When she does Rafael is only just pulling out of her.

He collapses on his side next to her, and she cuddles into his chest.

“I’ve missed you,” she whispers. Rafael kisses her shoulder, pulling her closer.

“I’ve missed you, too.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
